R A N U C U L U S
by Megami Mayuki
Summary: "Aku ingin memberikan bunga untuk seseorang. Aku jatuh cinta padanya saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya dan sampai sekarang aku sangat mengaguminya."-Ichihitsu- Shounen-ai, OOC. Dedicated for Ichihitsu Day #2! RnR Please!


Harusnya hari ini adalah hari yang menyenangkan bagi pemuda ini. Ini adalah hari pertamanya bekerja di rumah sakit yang menjadi impiannya. Semua telah dimulai dengan baik. Langit cerah tanpa awan, cek. Datang ke tempat kerja tepat waktu, cek. Sukses memperkenalkan diri dengan baik, cek. Memberi kesan pertama yang baik pada pegawai lain, cek. Dipermainkan dan dikerjai oleh dokter senior, ce-eh tunggu dulu! Yang terakhir itu harusnya tidak masuk hitungan. Dan itulah yang membuatnya jadi begini. Ia pulang dengan langkah gontai, rambut acak-acakannya semakin tambah acak-acakan, dan wajah yang sudah serupa benang kusut.

Siapa coba yang tidak kesal? Hari pertamanya ia sudah diminta praktek untuk menggantikan dokter lain yang tidak masuk. Itu bukan masalah sebenarnya, karena memang itu sudah pekerjaannya. Tapi kalau mendadak menggantikan praktek dokter anak itu sudah lain ceritanya. Mana ada coba pasien -yang sudah pasti anak kecil- datang ke ruangannya dengan wajah polos mengeluh, "Pak Dokter, aku baru saja jatuh, jatuh di hati Bapak." Heh, anak jaman sekarang sudah jadi korban sinetron.

Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, ada seorang ibu yang memaksa anaknya diopname padahal menurut pemeriksaan pemuda itu anaknya hanya demam biasa dan bisa dirawat di rumah. Orang tua aneh mana yang justru senang anaknya diopname. Kami-_sama_, dia itu dokter spesialis penyakit dalam, bukan dokter ahli kejiwaan.

Dokter muda itu menyeret kakinya malas. Wajahnya yang tertunduk melukiskan penderitaan yang ia lalui. Peristiwa hari ini benar-benar membuatnya syok. Mengingatnya saja sudah menurunkan semangatnya. Baru saja ia berjalan beberapa meter dari rumah sakit, tapi rasanya sudah beratus-ratus meter.

"Tuan, mau beli bunga?" tawar seorang gadis padanya.

Tanpa pikir panjang dianggukan kepalanya. Ia pasrah saja ketika gadis itu menyeretnya masuk ke toko bunga itu.

"Silakan dipilih dulu. Kalau sudah Tuan bisa memanggil salah satu pegawai kami." Pemuda itu mengangguk.

"Kelihatannya Anda bingung. Dari tadi aku melihat Anda hanya berdiri di sini. Mau kubantu memilih?"

Kini pemilik suara lain bertanya pada si dokter naas itu.

"Untuk seseorang?"

Sebuah anggukan.

"Apa ada perasaan khusus yang ingin Anda sampaikan?"

Sebuah anggukan lagi.

"Kalau boleh kusarankan sebaiknya pakai satu macam bunga saja. Apa Anda mau?"

Sebuah anggukan lagi.

"Perasaan apa yang ingin Anda katakan pada orang itu?"

Pemuda itu pelan-pelan mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi tertunduk. Ditatapnya wajah pelayan yang menemaninya. Matanya seketika itu membulat. "Kau sungguh mempesona..."

**.**

**(0)**

** RANUCULUS**

by Megami Mayuki

**.**

**Bleach** © Tite Kubo

**.**

Rate: T

**.**

Pair: Kurosaki Ichigo x Hitsugaya Toushirou

**.**

Warning(s): AU, Shounen-ai, OOC, Typo, Mistypo and other mistakes.

**.**

Dedicated for Ichihitsu Day!

**(0)**

**.**

"Kondisimu sudah membaik. Kalau kondisimu sampai besok terus membaik kau bisa segera pulang."

"Benarkah? Terima kasih, Dokter."

**Ceklek.**

Suara pintu kamar pasien itu tertutup pelan. Dokter yang diketahui bernama Kurosaki Ichigo dari _name tag_ yang terpasang di jas putihnya itu menghela napas lega. Pasien yang baru saja ia periksa itu adalah pasien terakhir sebelum jam makan siang. Dokter muda bersurai jingga itu melangkahkan kakinya santai menyusuri koridor rumah sakit menuju ruang kerjanya.

Sesekali beberapa perawat maupun dokter lain yang berpapasan dengannya menyapa. Ada pula pasien lain lewat -yang kebetulan mengenalnya- ikut say hai padanya.  
Langkah tegap kedua kakinya berhenti pada sebuah ruangan berplang "Spesialis Penyakit Dalam, Kurosaki Ichigo". Begitu ia masuk ke ruangan itu, bau harum bunga menyeruak masuk ke dalam indera penciumannya. Senyum terkembang di wajah pemuda berusia 25 tahun itu.

"Sudah datang rupanya," batinnya.

Di dekatinya sebuket bunga mawar putih yang tergeletak di meja kerjanya. Dari buket bunga yang kini berada di dekapannya itu, walau samar ia masih mampu mencium aroma lain di sana, vanila dan mint. Kedua aroma itulah yang ia sukai, aroma yang ia tunggu saat ia memesan bunga apapun.

"Kali ini mawar putih, ya?" suara lain mengintrupsi kegiatan Ichigo.

"Renji? Sedang apa kau di sini?" Pemuda yang dipanggil Renji itu hanya tersenyum kecil sambil tetap menyandarkan tubuh bagian sampingnya pada gawang pintu ruangan Ichigo.

"Kau masih saja suka memesan bunga setiap hari? Kalau memang suka kenapa tidak temui langsung dan ajak dia kencan?" tanya rekan seprofesi Ichigo itu.

"Iya. Iya. Yang akhirnya berani nembak Rukia setelah 10 tahun," jawab pemuda bermata_ hazel_ itu dengan nada mencemooh.

Tepat sasaran. Semburat merah tipis seketika itu menghiasi wajah Renji. Malu. Ichigo menyeringai puas dengan hasil kerjanya itu.

"Hei! Hei! Aku datang ke sini mau mengajakmu makan siang. Kau mau ikut atau tidak?" kata pemuda bersurai nanas merah itu berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaan.

"Oh. Ayolah, kalau begitu!"

**.**

**(0)**

**.**

Setengah jam dari 24 jam sehari waktu yang berlalu adalah menit-menit yang paling berharga setiap hari bagi pemuda ini. Bersyukurlah ia ketika di tengah perjalanan menuju kantin rumah sakit bersama Renji, mereka berpapasan dengan Rukia, salah satu perawat rumah sakit tempat ia bekerja sekaligus pacar Renji. Dan bisa pembaca tebak, pemuda bersurai merah itu melupakan rekannya dan memilih mojok dengan sang kekasih. Jadi, berakhirlah pemuda itu di cafe tidak jauh dari rumah sakit.

Pojok cafe yang menghadap jendela kaca besar adalah tempat favoritnya. Karena dari jendela besar itu ia bisa sepuasnya memandang sebuah toko bunga di seberang cafe tersebut.

Jangan berpikir toko bunga secara berlebihan! Karena tempat itu hanyalah toko bunga biasa. Jika tempat itu biasa saja, lalu kenapa Ichigo senang sekali memandangnya? Alasannya adalah dari sanalah aroma _vanila_ dan _mint _itu berasal.

Di balik jendela kaca dan bebungaan rimbun, manik _hazel_ dokter muda itu bisa menangkap sosok di baliknya. Di matanya dia lebih indah dari bunga manapun, dengan _vanila mint_ yang menjadi aroma khas. Dia lebih cantik dari kupu-kupu manapun, walaupun tanpa sayap yang menambah keindahannya.

Kami-sama menciptakan sosok itu dengan tubuh yang mungil untuk seusianya, sepasang _teal _sebagai jendela jiwanya, dan helain sewarna dan selembut salju yang melawan gravitasi sebagai mahkota abadinya. Kami-_sama_ membisikkan nama Hitsugaya Toushirou kepada kedua orang tuanya untuk menyebut sosok itu.

Sosok itu, Hitsugaya Toushirou adalah alasannya selama ini memesan bunga setiap hari dari toko itu. Ya, setiap kali membeli bunga dari tempat itu ia selalu meminta kalau Toushirou yang harus merangkai buketnya. Pernah suatu hari toko itu mengirimkan pesanannya bukan buket rangkaian Toushirou, tanpa pikir panjang ia segera menelepon toko itu meminta ganti rugi. Mungkin hal itu bisa dibilang berlebihan, tapi bagi Ichigo hanyalah buket bunga dan aroma pemilik surai salju itu yang mengikat mereka. Tali ikatan yang sangat rentan dan rapuh.

Sudah 3 tahun Ichigo menjalani rutinitas ini. Sudah 3 tahun pula ia memendam perasaanya pada sang kupu-kupu putih itu sejak pertama kali dan terakhir mereka bertemu. Selama itu pula keberanian tak kunjung datang padanya walau hanya untuk sekedar mampir membeli bunga sendiri. Ia terlalu paranoid kalau mereka bertatap muka dia menjadi terlalu gugup dan bertingkah bodoh.

Renji, sahabat sekaligus rekannya yang menjadi objek curhatan Ichigo itu hanya bisa prihatin sekaligus tertawa lepas ketika mendengarnya. Bagaimana tidak, padahal tingkah bodoh dan seenaknya Ichigo itu sudah terlalu biasa olehnya. Tapi, ia sebenarnya agak paham juga kondisi temannya itu. Laki-laki memang selalu ingin terlihat keren di depan orang yang ia cintai.

Senyum pemilik rambut jeruk durian itu terkembang lebar tatkala melihat Toushirou keluar dari toko membawa penyiram bunga. Ini adalah anugerah yang tak ternilai baginya. Dengan begini ia bisa lebih leluasa mengamati pemuda bersurai putih itu. Walaupun samar, dapat ia lihat senyum tipis terkembang pada wajah manis itu. Ah, rasanya hatinya meleleh.

Senyum sumringah itu berubah menjadi tatapan menyelidik tatkala mata _hazel_-nya menangkap sosok asing menghampiri Toushirou. Tubuh yang kurus dan tinggi dengan rambut _silver_ menutupi pandangannya dari pemuda mungil di seberang sana. Untungnya, hal itu tak berjalan lama. Toushirou tiba-tiba mundur beberapa langkah dari orang itu. Dari gestur keduanya tampak mereka tengah berbicara serius. Terlihat jelas dari sikap yang ditunjukkan Toushirou yang tidak suka dengan kehadiran orang itu. Terlebih lagi terdengar sayup suara teriakan dari tempat mereka berdua. Ini jelas bukan hubungan antara pelanggan dan penjual.

Hati Ichigo semakin meradang saat melihat tangan lelaki itu mencengkram pergelangan tangan Toushirou. Pemuda itu bahkan sampai meringis kesakitan. Jelas sekali cengkraman itu pasti sangat kuat.

Pemuda bersurai jingga itu sudah tidak tahan lagi. Berani-beraninya orang itu menyakiti Toushirou-nya. Memangnya dipikir dia itu siapa? Harusnya malaikat seindah Toushirou diperlakukan dengan lembut.

Tanpa ragu-ragu dilangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat kejadian itu. Yang sekarang jadi fokusnya adalah kondisi si penjual bunga mungil itu. Bahkan ia sampai tidak ingat untuk membayar kopinya.

**.**

**(0)**

**.**

"Mau apa kau ke sini, Ichimaru?" desis Toushirou.

"Mah... mah... mah, Toushirou-_han_ jangan galak seperti itu. Nanti pelangganmu bisa kabur," pemuda yang dipanggil Ichimaru itu hanya menanggapinya santai plus senyum rubah khasnya.

"Mau apa kau ke mari? Kehadiranmu tidak diterima di sini."

Wajah Ichimaru berubah serius. Matanya yang sipit itu sedikit terbuka.

"Aku hanya ingin menjelaskan yang terjadi. Semua ini bukan seperti yang kau kira," kata pemuda itu serius.

"Tidak seperti yang kukira katamu? Lalu yang kulihat dan kudengar itu apa?" tanya pemilik teal penuh penekanan.

"Ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan!" bentak Ichimaru. Toushirou tersentak kaget dan tanpa sadar mundur beberapa langkah. Melihat tingkah pemuda itu, Ichimaru menggenggam pergelangan Toushirou mencegah pemuda berambut putih itu untuk menghindar.

"Lepaskan, Ichimaru. Aku sudah tidak ada urusan apa-apa lagi denganmu," kata Toushirou berusaha melepaskan tangannya.

"Tidak! Sampai kau mendengarkan penjelasanku."

Bisa Toushirou rasakan cengkraman di pergelangan lengannya semakin lama semakin kuat. Pemilik tubuh kecil itu meringis kesakitan. "Lepaskan aku! Kau menyakitiku!"

"Tidak!"

"**HEI**!"

**.**

**(0)**

**.**

Ichigo menatap pemuda di depannya itu benci. Kebenciannya bertambah ketika melihat tangan itu mencengkram pergelangan tangan Toushirou kasar. Tangannya terkepal erat menahan amarah yang sudah sampai di ubun-ubun.

"Siapa kau?" tanya orang itu emosi. Ingin rasanya Ichigo menonjok wajah rubah itu tanpa ampun. Dari kelopak matanya yang sipit itu, Ichigo bisa merasakan _deathglare_ yang diarahkan padanya. Siapa takut?

"Siapa aku itu bukan urusanmu. Aku cuma mau..."

"Beli bunga 'kan, Tuan?" potong Toushirou cepat setelah berhasil melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman dari si wajah rupa itu.

Keduanya menatap mata _teal_ pemuda bersamaan.

Sentuhan pada lengannya membuat Ichigo tersadar. Manik _hazel-_nya langsung menatap sang pemilik tangan. Wajahnya langsung bersemu merah begitu tahu siapa yang menyentuhnya. Ditambah lagi tatapan yang seakan berkata,"Tolong bekerja samalah." membuatnya langsung berkata,"Iya."

Pandangan Toushirou kini beralih pada sosok lain di dekatnya.

"Pergilah! Tidak ada yang perlu kau jelaskan di sini."

Dari jendela kaca toko bunga itu, keduanya bisa melihat laki-laki itu meninggalkan tempat itu beberapa kama setelah keduanya masuk ke dalam toko.

"Maaf telah melibatkan Anda dalam hal ini. Terima kasih sudah menolongku."

"Eh, TIDAK!"

"Hah?"

"Eh, maksudku iya. Hehehe..." kata Ichigo sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Walaupun, di dalam hati ia umpatan bodoh sedang berkali-kali mengiang di otaknya.

"Sebenarnya tidak juga kok. Aku juga mau beli bunga," kata Ichigo setelah berhasil menguasai dirinya kembali. Sedikit berbohong tak masalah 'kan? Kalau sudah basah kenapa tak menyelam sekalian, ya 'kan?

"Oh, kalau begitu mau bunga apa?"

"Errr..." Mampus! Mana tahu dia tentang bunga. Tahu bunga mawar saja dia sudah untung. Selama ini pun bunga yang dia tiap hari pesan banyak yang tidak tahu namanya.

Melihat kebingungan Ichigo, Toushirou akhirnya menawarkan diri untuk membantu memilih. Hal ini jelas disambut dengan suka cita oleh si pemilik _hazel _itu. Kelihatannya ini adalah hari keberuntungannya.

**.**

**(0)**

**.**

"Aku ingin memberikan bunga untuk seseorang. Aku jatuh cinta padanya saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya dan sampai sekarang aku sangat mengaguminya." Tanpa sadar Ichigo telah membeberkan perasaannya pada pemuda bersurai salju itu, walaupun orang yang dibicarakan tidak tahu.

"Menurutmu..."

"Ranuculus," ucap Toushirou tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

Sepasang _teal_ Toushirou menatap wajah Ichigo yang bingung, lalu ia berkata,"Ranuculus, kau sangat mempesona. Kau pemuda yang datang 3 tahun lalu ke tempat ini 'kan?"  
Entah kenapa setelah pemuda mungil itu berkata seperti itu di sekitarnya seperti kupu-kupu dan bunga yang beterbangan. Tidak ia sangka pemuda itu ingat padanya.

"Rambut _orange ngejreng_ seperti itu 'kan jarang ada. Jadi susah lupa."

**Jleb!**

Alasan yang dilontarkan Toushirou benar-benar menohok hatinya. Secara tidak langsung kata-kata Toushirou bermakna kalau yang dia ingat adalah rambutnya bukan orangnya. Yah, di lain sisi ia senang juga sih, diingat pujaan hati.

"Begitulah."

_Moment_ itu dalam sekejab terusik begitu mata musim gugur Ichigo menangkap waktu yang terpampang di jam dinding toko bunga itu. 15 menit sudah jam makan siangnya berlalu selesai. Dia lupa sebentar nanti setelah jam makan siang dia ada jadwal operasi.

"_Shit_!" umpatnya pelan.

"Kenapa?"

"Maaf. Tolong buketkan bunga itu saja. Aku baru ingat ada urusan penting. Ini kartu namaku. Tolong kirimkan saja bunganya ke rumah sakit di depan atas namaku."

"Ba..." belum sempat Toushirou menyelesaikan katanya, Ichigo telah menghilang dari hadapannya.

Ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah sang dokter muda.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," ucapnya saat membaca kartu nama yang tadi diberikan padanya, "orang ini..."

**.**

**(0)**

**.**

Dua bulan berlalu sejak peristiwa itu. Mungkin kejadian itu adalah jalan Kami-_sama_ yang diberikan padanya. Sejak kejadian itu ia semakin dekat dengan Toushirou. Dokter muda itu masih sering memesan bunga di toko bunga itu dengan intensitas yang sedikit berkurang tentunya, takut ketahuan. Soalnya walaupun sering memesan bunga, ia tidak pernah memesan langsung. Pasti lewat perawat atau orang lain yang ia suruh. Tapi, kali ini ia pasti akan meminta Toushirou datang mengantar bunga pesanannya. Ia juga sering menghabiskan waktu makan siangnya di cafe di depan toko bunga tempat pujaan hatinya itu bekerja. Bukan untuk menatap kupu-kupu putihnya dari jauh, tapi untuk makan siang bersama. Kadang dia bingung, kenapa dia setakut itu ya dulu?

Dari sanalah, ia jadi mengenal Toushirou lebih dekat. Mereka sedikit demi sedikit saling terbuka. Bercerita tentang berbagai hal, mungkin memang sepele tapi sangat berharga bagi pemuda bermata _hazel_ itu.

Dari sanalah pula ia sedikit banyak mengenal sosok Toushirou yang sebenarnya. Dingin, cuek, jutek. Begitulah yang bisa digambarkan dari sosok manis itu. Berbeda sekali dengan sosoknya yang ramah saat bekerja. Awalnya, Ichigo kaget saat tahu sifat asli pemuda itu. Tapi, lama kelamaan dia lebih suka dengan sikap Toushirou yang seperti ini. Lebih menarik menurutnya.

Hari ini jadwal praktek dokter muda itu sedikit senggang. Namun, justru hal itulah yang membuatnya tidak tenang. Ia jadi kepikiran dengan pemuda yang pernah ia lihat di toko bunga waktu itu. Itu bukanlah terakhir kalinya ia melihat orang itu menemui Toushirou. Beberapa kali pemuda itu datang. Kalau ingat peristiwa itu amarahnya bisa naik.

Hal itu jadi membuat Ichigo tidak tenang. Pelbagai pikiran aneh sering berkelebat di benaknya terutama jika jam kosong seperti ini. Kadang ia seperti mendengar bisikan di telinganya membisikan kemungkinan hubungan Toushirou dengan orang itu. Mungkin dia kakaknya, 'kan rambut mereka mirip. Temannya, bisa jadi 'kan? Atau jangan-jangan dia pacarnya.

"Huwaaa~ tidak boleh! Tidak boleh!" teriak Ichigo pada dirinya sendiri. Digelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat mengusir bisikan aneh yang memenuhi otaknya.

"Apanya yang tidak boleh, Kurosaki?"

"HUWAAA~!"

"Jangan teriak-teriak!" ujar Toushirou dengan dinginnya.

"Kau masuk dari mana? Kok tiba-tiba di sini," tanya pemuda bersurai senja itu keheranan. Seingatnya tadi hanya dia yang ada di ruang ini.

"Dari pintulah. Kau saja yang tidak dengar. Kuketuk pintumu berkali-kali, kau malah asyik melamun."

"Oh." Ichigo manggut-manggut paham.

"Ini pesananmu." Sebuket bunga lily kini tergeletak di hadapan Ichigo. Sebuah gumanan terima kasih keluar dari bibir sang dokter.

"Ya sudah aku kembali dulu."

Baru beberapa langkah Toushirou berjalan mendekati pintu ruangan itu, panggilan Ichigo menghentikannya.

"Toushirou! Tunggu!"

"Apa?"

Mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk bertanya. Dari pada dia jadi uring-uringan tidak jelas seperti itu.

"Errr... Kalau bo..."

**Brak!**

"ICHIGO! PASIEN KRITIS DI KAMAR DARURAT!" teriak rekan dokter Ichigo. Tanpa basa-basi pemuda berambut orange itu segera keluar menjalan tugasnya.

**.**

**(0)**

**.  
**

Satu hal yang Ichigo harapkan saat ini pergi dari tempat ini secepatnya. Namun, tubuhnya hanya mampu bergeming di tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Pandangannya tak mampu lepas dari pemandangan yang disuguhkan di hadapannya.

Dari awal ia tahu ini memang tidak mungkin. Hubungan ini, cinta ini tak mungkin terbalaskan. Ia tahu itu. Salahkah ia jika setidaknya ia ingin mencoba, menggantungkan harapannya, cinta pandangan pertamanya selama 3 tahun. Ternyata menatapnya dari jauh memang tak cukup. Egonya menginginkan sosok mungil itu menjadi miliknya. Berbagai hati hanya dengannya.

Hitsugaya Toushirou, bunga hatinya kini telah menjadi milik orang lain. Berpelukan dengan pria yang datang waktu itu, cincin perak melingkar di jemari manis mungilnya. Senyum terkembang di wajah keduanya membuatnya benar-benar sakit. Di toko bunga ini benih cintanya bertunas, di sini pulalah cintanya layu dan mati mengering.

Hatinya terasa sakit. Hancur berkeping-keping. Ribuan jarum serasa menusuk jantungnya, membuat dadanya sesak. Bahkan hujan yang mengguyur tubuhnya tak mampu menghapus rasa sakit ini. Sebuket ranuculus merah di genggamannya mengerat, mematahkan batangnya yang rapuh. Kelopak merahnya rusak dan berguguran karena hujan, karena hatinya yang hancur. Harga dirinya berusaha menahan air mata yang bertumpu pada sudut matanya untuk jatuh. Gagal. Setitik air kesedihannya bercampur dengan rinaian hujan yang berjalan ke bumi, mengalir menjadi ekspresi luka.

Tak tahan lagi melihatnya, Ichigo berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu. Ranuculus merah meluncur dari genggaman, tergeletak tak berdaya di atas aspal basah yang tergenang air. Sudah cukup hatinya tergores luka. Ia pergi meninggalkan sesosok yang menatapnya dengan sebuket ranuculus rusak.

**.**

**(0)**

**.**

Wajahnya menengadah menghadap langit. Matanya terpejam menyesapi rintik hujan yang menerpa wajahnya, berharap menghapus kesedihannya. Tidak dipedulikan tubuh yang mulai menggigil dan basah.

Jika diberi kesempatan ia ingin hadir dalam kehidupan Toushirou lebih awal. Tidak seperti ini, setelah 3 tahun ia telah terlambat. Mungkin jika 3 tahun lalu ia lebih berani semua akan berjalan lebih baik.

Jika diberi kesempatan ia ingin berada di sisi Toushirou lebih lama. Berada di sampingnya, mengisi kehidupannya lebih lama, mengaguminya dari dekat dalam cinta yang ingin tawarkan.  
Jika diberi kesempatan ia mendengar suara Toushirou memanggilnya.

"KUROSAKI!"

Bahkan dia sekarang sudah berhalusinasi mendengarnya.

"KUROSAKI!"

Tuh 'kan dia dengar lagi. Parahnya lagi dia bisa merasakan sentuhan tangan mungil Toushirou di lengannya. Tunggu dulu! Sentuhan?

"Toushirou!" pekik Ichigo setelah sadar kalau pemuda itu tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini? Kau bisa sakit. Hujan-hujanan seperti ini," bentak Ichigo begitu sadar kondisi Toushirou saat ini, tak jauh beda dengannya, basah kuyup.

"Kau sendiri? Kau malah lebih parah," ujar Toushirou tak mau kalah.

"Aku tadi melihatmu di depan toko. Lalu mengejarmu. Kau meninggalkan ini," lanjutnya sambil menyerahkan sebuket bunga ranuculus yang telah rusak.

Melihat bunga itu membuatnya mengingat peristiwa tadi. Ichigo tersenyum miris. "Buang saja," ujarnya dingin.

"Kenapa?" Sepasang mata _teal _itu menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Orang yang ingin kuberi bunga itu sudah dilamar orang," katanya dengan menahan sakit.

Diam.

Hening menyelimuti mereka.

"Mungkin kita memang baru saling menyapa selama 2 bulan," ujar Ichigo memecah keheningan.

Toushirou hanya memandang heran sebagai responnya.

"Aku memang bukan apa-apa dalam hidupmu. Tapi kau telah menjadi harta berhargaku lebih dari yang kau tahu. Aku mencintaimu," lanjutnya.

"Aku tahu kok."

"Apa?"

"Kau adalah Kurosaki Ichigo yang selalu menatapku dari jendela pojok cafe. Kau adalah orang yang setiap hari memesan bunga yang kurangkai."

"Kau tahu?"

Sebuah anggukan yang ia terima. "Kau adalah orang pertama yang membuatku penasaran dan akhirnya jatuh cinta padamu."

Jawaban itu bagaikan melodi yang merdu. Seketika itu pula rasa sakit yang Ichigo derita hilang dalam sekejap, sampai ia ingat...

"Lalu orang yang tadi itu?"

"Oh, dia. Ichimaru Gin. Kakak sepupuku. Waktu itu aku marah padanya. Masa sudah berkali-kali aku jadi objek latihan untuk melamar tunangannya. Baru tadi dia berhasil. Jangan-jangan kau pergi karena mengira Ichimaru melamarku."

Ichigo hanya bisa nyengir kuda menanggapi dugaan calon pacarnya yang tepat sasaran.

**.**

"Hitsugaya Toushirou, _will you be mine_?"

"_Yes, I will_."

**.**

_"Kurosaki, kenapa waktu itu kau memberiku ranuculus?"_

_"Karena kau telah membuatku terpesona dari awal kita bertemu. Karena pesonamu aku ingin mengenalmu. Karena pesonamulah aku jatuh cinta padamu."_

* * *

**.**

**(0)**

**~OWARI~**

**(0)**

**.**

* * *

**A/N:**  
Yosh akhirnya selesai juga fic ini di saat-saat terakhir. Walaupun kayaknya alurnya gaje dan dataaaaar banget. Tapi inilah hasil kebut saya setelah tryout dan UAS yang dapat saya persembahkan untuk Ichihitsu Day tahun ini.  
Mohon maaf bila ada pelbagai kesalahan dalam fic ini, akhir kata

**"Review Please!"**

**and**

**"Happy Ichihitsu Day!"**

**m(_ _)m**


End file.
